Playing With Fire
by Hollarinax
Summary: The sequel to Tangled Up In Me. The fire in Cassandra & Alonzo's relationship starts to burn out and he seeks the help of a Red Queen who gives him more help than he asked for.
1. Desire

**Hello my loves! I'm back with another AlonzoxBomba fic, the sequel to Tangled Up In Me. It's sets a few months after they get together and alot has changed since they did! You might find the beginning quite slow, but Bombalurina and Alonzo'll be back to their cheeky flirting soon! Oh, I've stopped using my '&' signs, hope this makes it easier for you all to read :) Enjoy!**

'Just leave it, Alonzo!' Cassandra cried, throwing her paws into the air.

'Cass, what's wrong?' Alonzo asked softly, putting his arms out to her to restrain her.

'Get your paws off of me! I'm fine, just leave me alone!' She swatted Alonzo's paws away and stormed out of their den and into the junkyard. Alonzo stared after her, wondering what made her set off this time. _She's been acting like this all week, what's wrong with her?_

He threw himself onto a cushion and held his head in his paws, thinking of what he could have done to have upset her so. But could think of nothing. He looked out of the doorway and scanned the junkyard to find someone he could confide in to discuss Cassandra's recently developed strange ways. He spotted Victoria and Jemima practising lifts & spins together and Etcetera and Electra trying to copy them. _They're only kits, the wouldn't understand. _Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were sewing Gus and Skimbleshanks scarves to wear during the winter,_ I don't want to disturb them_. Exotica and Cassandra were sitting casually atop of the TSE1 exchanging concerned looks, _I can't go to Exotica - she'd just tell Cassandra_. He sighed sullenly when he realised who he would have to ask, the queen who he wanted to avoid the most; Bombalurina.

He looked out onto Cassandra and stared at her sadly. _You have to do this if you want to make things work with Cass. _He primped his fur in the mirror before setting out to Bombalurina's den, skeptical of what events the visit may hold. He knocked at her door and looked around the junkyard to make sure no one could see him. Bombalurina opened the door and leaned her body against the doorway and stared down to Alonzo with a mischievous glint in her eye.

'Oh, Alonzo. I wasn't expecting you to come here anytime soon.'

Alonzo stared the ground and cleared his throat. 'It didn't mean anything Bombalurina.'

'Didn't seem like it to me.' she purred over her shoulder, sauntering into her den, leaving the door open as a gesture for Alonzo to come in.

Alonzo scowled and started fidgeting with his paws.

'Are you coming in or not, Alonzo.' she shouted, her voice laced with a seductive and tempting tone. He looked up to her and his mouth fell open. She was draped across a cushion, her tail swaying from side to side slowly, her hazel eyes staring at him, almost seeing right trough him, a small smirk on her face. Alonzo shook his head, _that was a long time ago - you're with Cassandra now - don't fall under her spell again._

'Calm down Miss Priss.' he replied flatly, walking into her den.

'Miss Priss?' she repeated, one eyebrow raised. 'That's a real nice way to greet an old flame ..'

'Bombalurina. Stop it! I'm here to ask you about Cassandra.'

Bombalurina began to manicure her claws and moved her eyes up slowly to meet Alonzo's gaze.

'Why have you come to me about it?'

Alonzo shrugged. Why had he come to her about it? 'Well .. I figured you'd know about stuff like that.'

'Like what?'

'I dunno .. she's been acting really weird lately.'

Bombalurina scoffed and stared back down to her paws, 'I think that's just Cass, Alonzo.'

'Tell me about it, I never thought it would end like this even from the beginning ..' His sentence trailed off as he noticed Bombalurina's eyes stare to the ground in a manner which showed discomfort and awkwardness.

She managed a flat laugh, 'Yeah well, makes you realise what you had, eh Lonz?' and began picking at her claws viciously.

'Bombalurina .. I realised that a long time ago.' he replied softly.

Bombalurina frowned and sat up, 'Why did you come here? Of all the queens you could have bitched to about Cassandra you come to me - why?'

Alonzo stared at Bombalurina, unable to answer. He stammered, but nothing would come out of his mouth. _Did you hurt her that bad? _He gazed into her eyes and saw the misery behind all the teasing and flirting. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, Bombalurina placed her paws on his head & ran her claws through his fur. Alonzo had forgotten her touch. How soft it was, but it somehow managed to make his skin tingle and shiver in delight. He tore his lips from hers and stood up briskly and brushed the potruding patches of fur where Bombalurina had touched. 'I need to go.' he raced out of the den & into the junkyard. Bombalurina watched after him & licked his lips, _he'll be back._

Alonzo walked through the junkyard and sat atop a fence to begin patrolling. Thoughts of Bombalurina racing through his mind. He remembered how he had chased her, the night they had first kissed. The struggle he subdued to tear her away from Tugger, just to cast her away like an old rag. He had left her for the queen who had left him for Admetus, but ran back to her when she had finished with him at the swish of her tail. He was just as bad as Tugger was.

_'Looks like you lost.'_

_'I lost? Honey, this was all part of the game.'_

He sighed. Had he really went to see her about Cassandra? _You went there thinking of anything but Cassandra. _He shook his fist & sprawled across the fence & watched the junkyard. His head resting on his paws, his brow furrowed as he lay absentmindedly. Stroking the patch on his arm where Bombalurina had last touched him.

'Some help you are protecting us.'

Alonzo spun round in surprise & fell off the side of the fence whilst doing so, but managed to maintain his balance by a clinging to the narrow strip of wood with a single claw & pounced back onto the fence to be greeted by Bombalurina who had a small smile on her face.

'Coming from you! I nearly broke my arm!' he wailed, licking his arm in comfort.

'Aww, Lonzy,' she said in a mock sing-song voice, her lips scrunching up into her nose cutely. Her face dropped & it held a sincere expression 'We need to talk.'

Alonzo stared up to her uneasily, 'That was a one off.'

Bombalurina scoffed, 'You know fine well it wasn't Alonzo,' Alonzo opened his mouth to argue, but Bombalurina shot her paw over his lips & moved her face closer to his & whispered into his ear, 'But I won't tell if you won't.'

She bit her lip & smiled at him mischievously before jumping off the fence, caressing underneath his chin with her tail as she went. Alonzo turned to watch her & found himself mesmerized by her movement. He grinned broadly like he hadn't done in months - not since he had first caught her.


	2. Passion

**This chapter is so short, but I had this big long paragraph at the end but I'm going to put it into chapter 3 instead cos it fits it more! Anyway, there isn't as much cheeky flirting as I promised, sorry about that! But I hope you enjoy it anyway ^_^ Thankyou to my reviewers; Don't know Don't care 38 and Misto4Ever, I really appreciate it! Also a little dedication to munkustrap18 who might not be able to view this, but oh well! Anyway, on with the fic, enjoy;**

Alonzo entered his and Cassandra's den at his usual time after patrolling and greeted her with the usual kiss on the cheek and a quick 'hello'.

'How was patrolling?' she asked flatly, expecting his usual answer of 'fine'.

'Uhh .. good.' He replied, stifling a small smile as he thought of Bombalurina.

Cassandra raised her eyebrows in surprise, she hadn't heard that reply before.

'What did you do today?' he asked awkwardly.

'Nothing.'

'Oh.'

The couple stared at one another, Alonzo managed a small smile but Cassandra's face was twisted up into a scowl, as if she knew that he was hiding something.

She sighed deeply, 'I'm going to bed.' Alonzo nodded and she turned from him and walked into their bedroom. Alonzo paused and followed her and lay next to her, she was curled up at the side of the cushion, distancing herself from him, with her arms crossed across her chest and her back facing him. _Jeez, she's even pissed at me when she's sleeping. _As he settled into the bed he could hear her breathing softly as she slept. He turned on to his side and wished that he was with Bombalurina. He imagined her touch, the sensation from her crimson paws as she ran them across his chest and her soft kisses that drove him wild. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her. He tore the blanket away from his body and shivered as the cool air reached his fur. He looked over to Cassandra to make sure she was asleep and crept to the doorway. He turned and stared at her, his stomach wrenching in guilt. But he couldn't help it, Bombalurina's charm was too strong for him to ignore.

He turned his head and walked hastily out of the den, not looking back. He knocked on her door and whatever guilt he had felt for Cassandra faded within seconds as the red beauty answered the door and greeted him with a passionate kiss whilst pulling him into her den. The kisses were frenzied and romantic, and as they crashed into Bombalurina's bedroom, Alonzo could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears, the intensity of the kiss leaving him breathless and out of control.

* * *

Bombalurina's breathing was shallow as she rested atop Alonzo's chest, listening to his heartbeat, her head rising and falling evenly in unison with his breathing.

'Did you miss me?' he asked.

'Pfft, no.' she replied, raising her head and leaning her chin against his chest so she could look into his eyes. _Liar, you thought about him everyday since he left._

'Thanks for that!' he scoffed, 'I missed you.' he said softly, stroking underneath her chin, making her purr.

'I know you did, or you wouldn't be here.' she said innocently, staring at his chest and then moving her gaze up to his.

'Good point.' he chuckled, shoving her off of him.

'Oi!' she growled and leapt on top of him, both of them laughing.

'I knew you missed me.' he said smoothly.

'I'm sorry?'

'You can't keep your paws off me, i'm irresistible, eh?' he winked.

Bombalurina laughed, 'You wish sweetcheeks.'

Alonzo nodded and flashed her a lopsided grin as the laughter faded, which made her melt in his arms.

'Kiss me, Bomba.'

Bombalurina smiled at him, but her heart sank knowing that the time they spent together would be limited and rare. But she let these thoughts drift from her mind and focused on what she had. She would savor this moment and moments like them, and she kissed him tenderly before falling into a light slumber on his chest wrapped in his comforting grip. Ignoring the fact that he would be gone by the morning.


	3. Suspicion

'Where were you all night?'

'Patrolling with Munkustrap.'

'No you weren't, you were at Bombalurina's you dirty liar.'

Munkustrap stepped out from behind Cassandra and shook his head at Alonzo, disappointed and disgusted in the tom, 'Cassandra's right, you weren't patrolling with me atall.'

Alonzo's eyes darted from Munkustrap and Cassandra in disbelief and he backed towards the doorway as each of them approached him. 'I-I ..'

Munkustrap stepped forward defensively and stared at Alonzo, his eyes cold and his words harsh; 'Save it, Alonzo. Leave this tribe now and don't dare think of coming back.' he spat, dragging him out of the junkyard and throwing him down on to the hard ground.

Alonzo woke sharply and wiped droplets of sweat from his forehead and stared down at Bombalurina who was lying peacefully next to him. He escaped a deep sigh of relief and moved to sit at the side of the bed and rested his head in his hands. He felt a soothing touch surround his neck and turned to see Bombalurina resting her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

'Where're you going?' she asked tiredly.

'I need to go .. home.' he said softly, his voice etched with disappointment and dread.

'Well, home is where your heart is.' Bombalurina purred, moving her head closer to his and kissing his cheek. Alonzo shivered as he felt Bombalurina's neck vibrate against his shoulder and turned to kiss her on the lips.

Alonzo smiled, 'Home is anywhere I am holding you.' he whispered.

Bombalurina giggled, 'You're cute.'

'I know.' he winked. Bombalurina rolled her eyes and Alonzo cupped her face in his hands. 'And you're everything a tom could ever wish for.'

'And more.' Alonzo grinned and kissed her lovingly.

'I need to go Bombs, I've got to patrol soon.'

'Aww ..' Bombalurina pouted at him and scowled cutely.

Alonzo laughed and picked her up in his arms and held her like a baby and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I'll be back later.'

'Good.' she replied softly and he kissed her one last time before he left, making sure that the junkyard was clear before he went, the crisp air refreshing him as it breezed through his fur.

* * *

Alonzo crept into his and Cassandra's den as silently as he could and as he shut the door he spun round to be greeted by the Burmese queen herself, her face twisted into a sincere expression.

'Where were you?'

'I went patrolling a little earlier today, y'know .. to give Munkustrap a break.' He lied, staring at the queen innocently, analysing her face to see is she bought it.

'But I saw Munkustrap this morning.' She replied, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Alonzo froze. He should've thought of a plan before he'd arrived to avoid Cassandra's interrogation, but it was too late for that now.

'Yeah well, I was guarding a different area from him .. a .. more dangerous area. When I mean break I mean a better area where there's less trouble.'

Cassandra crossed her arms and continued to stare at him. Alonzo could feel a nervous sweat excrete from his skin as Cassandra's amber gaze seemed to see straight through his charade. But he could not let on to his true whereabouts.

'So, was there any danger?'

'A few pollicles, the usual. No code red or anything.'

Cassandra uncrossed her arms and sighed. 'Ok. That's good to hear. I'm going to Exotica's, i'll be back later.' she planted a kiss on Alonzo's cheek reluctantly and walked out of the den. Alonzo grimaced as her lips met his cheek, her kisses were so cold and forced, they were not even kisses if compared to Bombalurina's. He smiled awkwardly and fell onto a cushion, a grin spreading across his face. _You got away with it, she believed every word_. The adrenaline of his steamy affair with Bombalurina was even exhilarating when she wasn't there. Despite this, he knew he had to be more careful with his and Bombalurina's secret rendezvous's, to prevent Cassandra from becoming suspicious, and simply, to prevent her from finding out at all.

He stood up briskly and walked out of the den to see Bombalurina, he had to warn her of Cassandra's suspicions, but he wanted to see her above this. To see her warm smile and to feel her breath on his neck. He knocked on her door and she welcomed him with a knock-out smile.

'Back so soon?'

Alonzo grinned at her and slid his hand around her waist. 'Soon? Have you been counting the minutes since I left, dollface?'

'Oooh, the hours, minutes, seconds ..' she replied sarcastically, throwing her arms in to the air dramatically. She dropped her arms and spun round to him, a cheeky smile spreading across her face.

'Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit y'know.' he said

'But the highest point of charm.' she added, raising her eyebrows to show that he had just walked into that one.

'You know that too well.' he chuckled.

'Sure do, tiger.' she replied, purring, approaching him for a kiss. Alonzo leaned in closer to her but pulled his face away as the reason why he was there snapped into his head.

'What's wrong?' she asked innocently, running her paw down Alonzo's cheek.

'Bomba, we need to be more careful from now on.' he sighed sternly.

'Alonzo, i've been fixed; I can't have kits, you know that ..' she replied briskly.

Alonzo shook his head, 'No, not that. I mean Cassandra's getting suspicious.'

'Oh right,' she replied bluntly, staring to the ground to think of a possible solution. 'Well what do you suggest we do?'

'We'll just have to act normal I guess, and not let on to anyone that something's going on. Just carry on our daily duties and then we'll just have to see eachother whenever we can. We just have to be more careful from now on.'

Bombalurina stared at him sadly and cuddled him. 'I'll wait for you,' she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. 'I waited for you to come back ..' she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly to block the tears that were beginning to fill in her eyes. Alonzo drew his head away from her shoulder and stared into her eyes that were sparkling with tears. He pulled her towards him and held her tight, stroking her head comfortingly. 'That's not going to happen again Bomba, I promise.' he whispered, shutting his eyes; feelings of shame and guilt crashing into him like a big truck as each tear seeped down Bombalurina's face and onto his neck, each droplet reflecting the suppressed turmoil she suffered each day since Alonzo had left her.

Alonzo raised his paw underneath her chin and moved her head up gently and began to wipe away her tears.

'Please don't cry Bomb, I can't stand it.'

Bombalurina swatted his paws away and turned away from him. 'Why don't I hate you Alonzo? Why do I still love you after what you did?'

Alonzo grasped on to her arm and pulled her round to face him. 'Because I didn't mean it - it was a mistake Bomba, the biggest mistake of my life. I've regretted it since.'

'Why did you leave then?!'

'Because I'd look at you everyday and tell myself that you deserved better. I was going out of my mind ..'

'But I loved you Alonzo, you knew I loved you, and you loved me, how could you just abandon that? Just forget us and go back to Cassandra?''

'When Cassandra asked I-I .. I just went. I didn't deserve a beautiful, smart queen like you. I went back to her because I wanted to give you a chance to find someone who you could spend your life with that truly deserved you and the love you give.'

Bombalurina cocked her head to the side and stared at him sadly and clasped on to his paw, 'But I wanted that to be _you_.'

'I was scared Bomba. Scared of what she would do, scared of what you would do, scared of who I was. I was scared that if I didn't leave you, you'd leave me when you found that person. I was scared of the pain ..'

'But what's scaring you now?'

'I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel .. when i'm with you.'

Bombalurina's mouth opened in awe and her eye's widened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. 'That'll never happen. Never.'

Alonzo flinched, startled by Bombalurina's sudden reaction, but slid his arms around her waist and returned her cuddle, stroking her back comfortingly. 'It's just me and you now Bombs, I promise.'

**Okay, we can all admit that the ending to this chapter is dripping with gorgonzola, but who doesn't love a little fluff-fest now and then? haha! What'd you think :)? The next chapter is where it's all going to kick off, don't give up on the story yet!! .. please! -puppy dog eyes-**


	4. Jealousy

Bombalurina strolled sexily through the junkyard and spotted Alonzo patrolling and winked at him cheekily. He grinned at her and they held their gazes until Alonzo cleared his throat and turned his head away from her and began to whistle innocently and Bombalurina began to brush her fur anxiously. With Demeter at her owner's and her being forbidden from talking to Alonzo public, she needed some form of entertainment. Otherwise known as Tugger.

'Morning sunshine.' Bombalurina cooed, tickling underneath the Maine Coon's chin. Tugger twisted his mouth into a snarl and opened one of his eyes lazily to see who had been brave enough to wake him from his afternoon nap, but smiled tiredly when he saw Bombalurina before him.

'Hey pop tart, how's your fine self?' he asked smoothly, stretching his arms before planting himself next to her beside the TSE1.

Bombalurina grimaced, _pop tart? Great heavyside, what the did you ever see in this tom? _'I'm good, what about you sleeping beauty?' she asked cheekily, batting her eyelashes at him.

Tugger frowned at her over his little nickname and sighed in mock pity for himself, 'Alright I guess .. but since a pretty kitty stopped by i'm tremendous, thank you.' he grinned, cocking his head to one side and raising his eyebrows at Bombalurina seductively.

Bombalurina escaped a small laugh and stood up. 'Well that's good, I better go make someone else's day then ..' she said softly, raising her shoulders cutely.

Tugger stared at her admirably and grabbed her paw and pulled her back down. 'But you've not made mine yet, miss.' he said innocently, crawling over her.

'Well you don't always get what you want.' she mimed, running her paw underneath his chin.

'Oh but I do.' he purred. 'C'mon Bombs, you want to aswell don't you?'

'Well that depends what it is.' she teased.

'A kiss.' he replied mischievously, not waiting for answer he approached her, his lips curling into a pout, just as he reached her face;

'TUGGER! MUNKUSTRAP NEEDS YOU.'

Tugger eyes shot open in surprise and he turned round to see Alonzo standing behind him. He sighed angrily and jumped off of the TSE1. 'Fine, keep your collar on, jeez.' He muttered, adjusting his mane. Bombalurina stared up to Alonzo and grinned, _my knight in shining armour, _she swooned. But Alonzo did not return her gesture and continued to glare at Tugger.

'Well, when family calls .. I'll see ya around hotstuff.' he winked at her and sauntered off to find Munkustrap. Bombalurina waved at Tugger sweetly and turned to Alonzo, who's face was stiff in anger.

'What're you doing?' he whispered sternly, grasping onto her arm and pulling her away out of sight from the junkyard.

'Excuse me genius,' she growled, tearing her arm away from his, 'But you're the one who mentioned this whole thing to pretend we hate each other, I'm doing this to protect your sorry ass, not to spite you.' she hissed quietly. 'You're the one that left me, not the other way around. What does that tell you?' she whispered, before walking away from him, leaving him drowning in guilt.

Alonzo paced after her and grabbed on to her arm, 'Bomba, i'm sorry.' he whined.

Bombalurina paused and turned to face him, 'Alonzo, I don't know if I can do this anymore.'

'What?' he sputtered.

'I can't creep around anymore like some kind of love rat, I can't keep lying to Demeter .. it's just not right. If you want to stay with Cass then just stay, but don't come crawling back to me when she ditches you again. I'm sorry Alonzo.' she said softly, turning away from him, her eyes filling with tears.

Alonzo darted around her and stopped her from walking, restraining her with his arms, 'Bomb, please, I'm leaving Cassandra tonight, it's just me and you from now on.'

Bombalurina squirmed in his grasp and gazed up to him. 'Do you mean it?' she asked sincerely.

'I swear. I'm gonna move back into my old den for good. Come round tonight?'

'I'll be there.' she beamed.

'Good,' he replied gratefully, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'Look, I gotta get back to patrolling before Straps kicks my ass. I'll see you later sweets.' He kissed her softly on the lips and caressed her face gently, gazing into her eyes before returning to his patrolling duties, their paws tearing away from each others grasp reluctantly. _Tonight's the night Alonzo, end it with Cassandra for good. It's just you and Bomba now._

**Ok, so this chapter's a little slow .. and short .. but it fit with the chapter title 'jealousy' (anyone figured out the influence for this fic yet? read the chapter titles for a clue!) and I need it as a basis for the next chapter y'knooow, which I promise is gonna be more exciting, I have a great storyline for one of the character's, so don't give up yet pleasums! Hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**


	5. Anger

**Oh my, I haven't done this for the whole story, eep! I'm so sorry! Thank you to my lovely reviewers; Don't know Don't care 38, Misto4Ever, Tuggers'Lil'Princess and My . Pseudonym . Was . Taken (It wouldn't let me type it all together for some reason :s sorry about that!)! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, here's chapter five;**

_Cassandra, I know this was never going to be easy, but I think it's time that we go our seperate ways. Things haven't been the same since you left for Admetus and I've found someone I love and who I want to be with. I'm just sorry that it's not you. We've been through alot and you will always have a place in my heart, but this is just what I have to do. I'm sorry Cass._

_Alonzo x_

Alonzo stuffed his belongings into a bag and stared at the note he had written to Cassandra that was laying in the middle of their den, waiting to be opened, like some kind of Pandora's box. It was taunting him, stealing every inch of courage and dignity that he had. He had experienced countless battles against ravenous pollicles, escaped from cat snatchers, bast - he had even flung a few fists at Macavity, but why did this terrify him so? _Should I wait to speak to her about it? Is this the cowards way out? _He grabbed the note and crumpled it into a ball in his fist and threw it in to his bag with the rest of the memories of his and Cassandra's wilted relationship. He sighed deeply and paced back and forward along thei-_Cassandra's_ den, waiting anxiously for her arrival. _You can do this Alonzo, just tell her it's over and you can be with Bombalurina._

He thought of Bombalurina. He didn't even say goodbye. He just left when Cassandra asked him to come back. _You call yourself a tom. _He remembered when Cassandra had left him for Admetus. The devastation and heartache he felt had lasted for weeks. Day after day he told himself that nothing could cure the pain he experienced, he constantly questioned himself to why she had just left him for Admetus, going out of his mind each time he saw them together, wondering what was so much better about him. But one day something had changed in him - the day he had met a crimson queen with supreme beauty and charm, the queen that transformed him into majestic tom everyone respected. The queen he truly loved. The queen he had just abandoned for Cassandra.

The months he had spent with Bombalurina had been pure bliss. He honestly believed that they would be together forever. He cherished her kisses and her smile meant the world to him. He never knew that someone could make him feel this way - that he could feel such strong devotion for one kit. She kept him on his toes alright - sure, they had there differences - but there was something that always drew them back together, but neither could explain what. Alonzo treasured the memory of their first kiss. It was his first kiss that had truly meant something, as cliche as it sounds, he felt like his heart had burst in euphoria when their lips met.

_'I'm not all bad yknow.'_

_'I know you're not Bomba, you're just a minx.'_

He grinned broadly to himself, despite all of the things that had changed in the past few months, Bombalurina's tendancy to be a minx, thankfully for Alonzo, had not. His nostalgic thoughts were interrupted suddenly as he heard the den door shut and the padding sound of Cassandra's paws draw closer.

Alonzo shot to his feet and stood before her, clutching his bag of belongings in his hand, his heart racing in fear.

Cassandra walked into their bedroom and smiled softly at him, 'Hey Lo-' she stopped sharply and stared at the bag in his paws. 'What's in the bag?'

Alonzo shifted nervously, 'I don't think we should be together anymore, Cass.' he said softly.

Cassandra's eyes widened in disbelief, 'You're leaving me?' she spluttered.

Alonzo's eyes shot around the room, unable to hold eye contact with the Burmese queen. 'I'm sorry.' he whispered and began to walk out of the den.

Cassandra breathed deeply and turned to Alonzo, grasping onto his fur to stop him leaving. 'But Alonzo, you can't leave!' she cried, tugging furiously at his fur.

Alonzo shrugged her off and spun round to face her, 'It's not up to you what I do anymore Cass. It's over. I'm going.'

Cassandra stared deep into his turquoise eyes and her lip began to quiver uncontrollably, 'But you can't!'

Alonzo scoffed and shook his head in disbelief, 'Oh really? Why can't I leave Cass? Do you need someone here to treat like an idiot to make you feel better? Someone to have when Admetus isn't around? I for one am truly fascinated to hear what selfish excuse you've concocted, please enlighten me Cassandra, why is it I can't leave?' He was taken back by his harsh words, but he did not resent them.

'B-because ..' Cassandra hesitated and stared into her paws.

Alonzo raised his eyebrow at her in a disgruntled manner and began to tap his foot impatiently as he waited for her answer, _she is something else, she has no excuse!_

'Because I'm ..' Alonzo looked to his feet and sighed exaggeratedly, _it doesn't matter what excuse you've got Cass - nothing's going to stop me from being with Bombalurina .._

'.. I-I'm pregnant.' she whispered.

**Oohh! It's all getting a bit heated up! Sorry this chapter's so short, but I wanted to end it on the big cliffhanger! I've got even more drama planned for the next chapter, stick around for it! R&R please :) Thankyou all x**


	6. Betrayal

**Hello lovelies! It's been too long! But i've not forgotten about you! The first week back at school has been hectic with the exams coming up, but since i've been under house arrest to revise, I thought i'd give myself a well deserved break and write the last chapter of Playing With Fire! Thankyou to all my reviewers; Don't know Don't care 38, Misto4Ever, Tuggers'Lil'Princess, My . Pseudonym . Was . Taken and ANDineffable, you guys are the best :) I hope it's been worth the wait! Remember to review and let me know what you thought of it ^_^ Here's chapter six ..**

Alonzo stared to the sky. The whole world spun around him; distorted faces passed him and ordinary piles of junk had turned into a mass of blurred colour. He couldn't think straight, his head grew dizzy as the sentence that he had last heard raced through his mind and taunted him. The sentence that would change his life forever.

_'I'm pregnant.'_

He winced each time that it thundered into his mind and his face twisted into a snarl of pain and disbelief. He curled his paw into a fist and escaped a deafening howl. His foot kicking a nearby can with supreme force. He panted in rage as he watched it clink against a washing machine and roll across the ground to an eventual standstill. He sighed and fell in to a heap on the ground and bit his arm to suppress the tears of frustration that he could feel welling in his eyes. _Why is this happening?_

* * *

Bombalurina entered Alonzo's old den to wait for him. She inhaled deeply and smiled as the scent of him triggered memories of their relationship. She walked slowly around the den, trailing her paw across the furnishings which were now dusty and unkempt. She paused and stared at her surroundings. The feelings which she experienced were indescribable, she couldn't believe that one room could hold so much history. She sat on their old bed and draped herself across the side Alonzo had always slept, her paws caressing the soft velvet of the cushion as if it were his chest. She smirked cheekily and lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, waiting anxiously for his arrival. _He'll be yours again, he'll be back where he should've been all along._

* * *

Cassandra paced up and down Exotica's den and bit her claw nervously as she thought about the current situation between her and Alonzo.

'Cass, what's happened?'

Cassandra shifted and turned to stare at her friend, but quickly dropped her gaze to the ground and continued to tread around the den, shaking her head from side to side. Exotica rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Cassandra's shoulder. Cassandra flinched at her touch and bit her claw in such great surprise that the end snapped off. 'C'mon Cass, you know you can tell me anything.' Exotica smiled gently at the Burmese queen and nodded at her slowly to encourage her.

Cassandra cleared her throat awkwardly and hesitated. 'He .. he tried to break up with me.' she managed, her lip beginning to quiver. Exotica's eyes widened in surprise, 'So what did you say?' she asked in awe, feeding her addiction of junkyard gossip.

'I told him I was .. pregnant!' she blurted, covering her mouth as she spat 'pregnant' and stared to the ground in shame as Exotica's mouth dropped open in shock and her eye's wandered down to her abdomen.

'Good heavyside Cass, how far along are you?' she cried, dropping to her knees and deciding that it could only be a few weeks as she stared at Cassandra's washboard stomach. Cassandra grimaced and brushed Exotica away.

'That's the thing Ex, I'm not actually pregnant!' she whispered through gritted teeth, her eyes displaying fear and skepticism.

'Wa-what?! Cass, why did you tell him that?!'

Cassandra sighed. 'I know he's been seeing Bombalurina.' she hissed as the red queen's name passed her lips.

'He's WHAT?!' Exotica cried, practically having an overdoze from the scandal that she craved to hear.

'I know he loves her.' she trailed off. 'He's always loved her.' she added softly.

Exotica cocked her head to the side and twisted her face into an expression of concern. 'So why did you not finish it?'

'Cos I love him ..'

'Even though you left him for Admetus?' Exotica added sharply.

Cassandra glared at her supposed best friend, 'But that was just a mistake!'

Exotica shook her head. 'Cass, if you love something let it go ..'

'How does that work?' she spat, grimacing in bewilderment. _She talks the most amount of drivel _..

'But if it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't then it was never meant to be.'

Cassandra stared to the ground. Alonzo had planned to leave her and had left despite finding out about the - non existant - pregnancy. Exotica stared at her smugly, knowing fine well that she was right, but unsure if her friend did.

'Since when did you become Saint Heavyside?' Cassandra scoffed, escaping a nervous laugh, realising that Exotica was right.

Exotica sat herself next to Cassandra and squeezed her paw. 'Look Cass, it wasn't meant to be. If he's in love with Bombalurina then you should be happy for him, not making him miserable.' she said softly. 'Go find him and tell him Cass. He needs to know.' Cassandra nodded sullenly and stood to her feet, brushing her fur anxiously, regretting making up such an excuse for him to stay and dreading his reaction when she told him about it. Exotica smiled at her warmly, 'You're doing the right thing Cass.' Cassandra managed to return a small smile and walked out of the den and into the night to find Alonzo.

* * *

Alonzo's fur was tear-stained and matted as he sat behind a large pile of trash which he pretended was a barrier between him and reality, where behind this wall, absolutely nothing mattered. He wished. He began to preen his soaked coat and paused when he heard rustling. He hissed and sprung out from behind the pile, claws baring, and forced himself upon the stranger.

'Alonzo, hey, hey, It's me, It's Cassandra!' Cassandra wailed, brushing his paws away from her. Alonzo stopped and stepped back from her, 'Oh, sorry, I didn't know ..' he said softly, worried that he might have damaged the kitten.

Cassandra shifted, 'Alonzo we need to talk.'

Alonzo looked up to her and waited for her to speak. She breathed in deeply, 'I think you're right, we shouldn't be together.' she said shortly. Alonzo furrowed his brow, 'But, the kit ..'

'There isn't one.' Cassandra sputtered, staring at Alonzo, who was speechless.

'W-wha..'

'Alonzo I can explain.' she whined, approaching him and reaching out to hold his arms, but he batted her paws away before she could touch him. Alonzo shook his head in disbelief and stuttered, not managing to pull a sentence together. Cassandra grabbed on to either side of his head with her paws and held it so she could look into his eyes.

'Alonzo listen,'

'Why would you do that, Cass?' he whispered.

'I didn't want you to leave. I had to say something to make you _stay_.' She replied, her voice etched in concern.

'How could you _do_ that Cassandra? What do you mean make me stay?'

Cassandra scowled and tore her hands away from his head and turned away from him. 'I knew you were with Bombalurina Lonz.' she hissed. 'All those nights that you were 'patrolling', you were with _her_.' she spat.

Alonzo shook his head and growled at Cassandra's tone of 'her'. 'I love _her_, Cassandra.' he replied, mocking her. 'She's everything you'll never be, she doesn't pretend to be pregnant, or dump me for some halfwit tom,' he approached her, the fury burning in his eyes which made Cassandra's face stiffen in horror. 'And I can't even describe to you how much I regret ever leaving her to come back to you.' he added defensively, but stepping back from her as he realised the harshness of his words.

Cassandra opened her mouth to reply, but shut it abruptly and instead pursed her mouth into an angry snarl. 'Well, i'm happy for you then.' she replied flatly.

They stared at eachother awkwardly.

'Look Alonzo, I'm sorry about the pregnant thing. I jus-'

'Got scared?' He cut in, a gentle smile on his face.

'Yeah.' Cassandra replied, managing a short laugh.

'We all get scared, Cass and we do things we regret. I didn't mean those things that I said.'

'It's ok, evidently we all say things that we don't mean.' she giggled, cringing at her fake kitten fiasco. Alonzo laughed half-heartedly and replied with an awkward 'Yeah.' and began to shuffle his feet.

'I guess this is the end.' Cassandra whispered.

'I guess so.' Alonzo replied. 'I don't want it to end like this Cass, we've been through alot. We can still be friends.' he added softly.

Cassandra nodded and sniffed suddenly as a tear rolled down her face. 'Go get her, tiger.' she chuckled weakly.

Alonzo grinned gratefully, 'I will, I'll see you around Cass.' he winked and began to bound in a brisk run to his den, where Bombalurina would be waiting for him.

Cassandra wiped the tears from her cheeks and began to walk across the junkyard, staring at her feet as she kicked them across the ground. She fell forward and screamed loudly as she crashed into someone. She stared up to the cat to tell them to watch where they are going, but paused and grinned broadly as she recognised the face before her, which was mirroring her grin.

'Hey Cassandra.'

'Hello Admetus.'

* * *

Alonzo darted through the junkyard, stumbling over scattered objects, the sound of his heartbeat ringing through his ears. He crashed in to his old den and stared around the empty room. 'Bomby?' he called. No reply. _You've lost her again, she's waited too long!_

He scrambled into the bedroom, the last of his hope deteriorating to doubt. He shot his gaze around the room and smiled as he noticed her sleeping soundly on their old bed, purring contently. He crept across the room and lay next to her, stroking her cheek with his paw.

Bombalurina crumpled her face up as the touch from his paws tickled her whiskers and she eyes opened lazily.

'You're on my side, cheeky!' Alonzo grinned.

Bombalurina smiled tiredly, 'I thought you weren't going to come.' she whispered.

'I'm here now.' he replied softly, pulling her in to him, stroking his head against hers affectionately. 'And i'm going nowhere.'

**A little happy ending for everyone! And yet another fluff-fest! xD I hope you enjoyed the story! What'd you think of it? Please review and tell me your thoughts ^_^ I'm going to have a little break from writing over the exam period, but i've got a few fics planned which i'll write whenever I have time! :) So Hollarinax love to all before I go! *sniffs* x**


End file.
